Network providers often have to provision (e.g., establish, initiate, equip, and/or otherwise prepare) network circuits in order to provide network-based services to new customers. Multiple provisioning workflow tasks must be completed in order to provision each network circuit. Ensuring that each of these tasks is completed in an appropriate order is often a difficult challenge for the network providers.
The challenge is exasperated when a network provider offers different types of network-based services, each requiring a different type of network circuit to be provisioned. This is because each type of network circuit may have a distinct set of provisioning workflow tasks associated therewith. A network provider must therefore maintain distinct provisioning workflow management processes, which makes it difficult for provider personnel to manage each of the provisioning workflows and/or integrate new services into existing provisioning workflow management systems.